Artwork is displayed on numerous types of mediums which are known in the art such as but not limited to framed canvases and the like. The aforementioned types of art display mediums are suspended on a wall using various known types of hangers such as but not limited to strap hangers. One type of art display medium that is very common is an art board. As is known in the art, art boards are typically very thin most being only ⅛ inch in thickness. The thickness of the conventional art board creates a challenge when attempting to suspend the art board on a vertical wall. Conventional hangers such as but not limited to d-ring hangers and strap hangers do not work as the art board does not have a sufficient width to have the aforementioned fasteners secured thereto using mechanical techniques.
It is common for individuals to devise their own hanging technique for suspending art boards on a vertical wall. Techniques utilized range from chemical adhesion of wood blocks or chemical adhesion of other conventional mechanical fasteners. While these techniques have worked to some degree, the aforementioned techniques are limited in the altering of the orientation of the art board. Further, the use of the aforementioned techniques create an undesirable angular orientation between the art board and the wall to which the art board is suspended.
Accordingly, there is a need for an art board hanging apparatus that is configured to provide effective hanging of an art board wherein the art board is substantially parallel with the wall to which it is mounted. Furthermore, the art board hanging apparatus is configured to provide the ability for rotational positioning of the art board subsequent being mounted to a wall.